This project analyzes genes that are implicated in psychiatric and neurologic disorders and uses genetic linkage analysis to identify chromosomal loci for inherited neurologic disorders. For example, genes encoding serotonin receptors 5HT1A and 5HT2 are evaluated in control subjects and schizophrenic patients. In addition we identified a chromosomal locus for a degenerative spinal cord disorder (familial spastic paraplegia).